All You Ever Do
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: Based on the song. Sasuke had married but he never took his marriage seriously. His lover knows that he is cheating but can't leave him, won't ever be able to leave him.


"Sasuke… where've you been?! You've been missing since yesterday night… I missed you in bed…"

"Oh, did you say something?..." He replied carelessly.

"You're not even listening to me!... You never do…" The last part was almost a whisper.

"I have to go now…"

"But Sasuke-!"

"Listen, I haven't got time for this, I'm already late as it is…" And he was gone, out the door, not even bothering to close the door probably.

I've heard it all before,

You haven't heard a word I've said

All your lies and all your games,

Are not for me

Don't even say no more,

Your empty lies and evil ways

Disrespect and lack of love I cannot see

_It's always been like this, ever since we got married… At first, before our marriage, we were happy, in love… but now… all he ever does is go out and gets drunk whilst having a couple of one-nights, leaving me all alone here at home… He doesn't even bother to try and hide what he does… He enjoys it all too much… _

_He hasn't even told me that he loves me… not since out honeymoon… five years ago… I'd give anything, ANYTHING; if I could just find the strength to leave, but I can't… it's just too hard… I love him too much to leave him… And I'm afraid that if I do leave him, that he'll go back to where he was before and leave us all like he had done so many painful years ago._

All you ever do is cheat on me

But am I too scared to see

I just don't want you to ever leave me

I'm afraid that you'd be gone

I just don't want you to ever leave me

_After the first time i caught him cheating on me, he had promised me that he would never do it again and I was foolish enough to believe him, or maybe I just had too much trust in him._

I look down at my wedding ring. It's a simple gold band, no diamonds or gems, nothing. When he had first proposed and showed the ring, I thought that it was sweet, as I thought that he was going for something more traditional. But it was just because it was cheaper then the other rings, there was no thought behind it, except for the size of his wallet.

I then looked over to the table by the door and saw that there was an identical ring lying carelessly by the vase where there was a drooping daisy. It was his ring, his promise to me, laying there forgotten. He had broken his promise, again, but that's to be expected, as this was the usual routine which happened nearly everyday.

I felt my eyes tear up and the salty substance begin to stream down my cheeks, dripping off of my chin. I could feel my heart breaking, shattering into a thousand unrecognizable pieces which would be near impossible to put together again.

This was it, he had crossed the last of the almost limitless number of lines, but he had done it… It was over… We are over!

Your empty promises,

You got my back against the wall

Tainted pacts and lack of trust I cannot be

Now I'm out the door,

I'm not turning back no more

Now I'll be gone forever

I know you'll be

There, the first and hardest step has just been taken, and I'm not stopping, no matter what he does. Nothing he does now can make up for all of the misery he has put me through, nothing!

All you ever do is cheat on me

I slow down, suddenly stopping as I fall down to the cold ground and begin to cry even more then before. I can hardly get any oxygen in, but I carry on crying. _I-I can't go…_

But am I too scared to see

I just don't want you to ever leave me

Without you I'd be all alone

I'm afraid that you'd be gone

I just don't want you to.. go…

GO!

BRING IT OUT NOW!

Nothing is ever going to change… you won't ever change and my feelings for you won't ever change, no matter what happens. I won't leave you, in hopes that you won't leave me. That'll be our little bargain, we'll be together, even if you have to go off without me, I'll still wear the ring you gave me… the broken promise…

All you ever do is cheat on me

But am I too scared to see

I just don't want you to ever leave me

Without you I'd be all alone

I'm afraid that you'd be gone

I just don't want you to ever leave me

**

* * *

Yes… A little bit weird… I think I figured out why my OneShots get angsty when I write them with songs. I figured out that that is just the type of music I like, which all of my friends think is weird as I'm always a cheerful and happy-go-lucky person… Hmm… Such a mystery… **

You can choose who the person is as I can't decide, it can be anyone really, both male and female, even plant if you want to but that's a bit strange. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This song is caller **_All You Ever Do _**By **_Violent Delight_


End file.
